An Angel's Whisper
by rainaris
Summary: Set after the keyblade wars, an AU of sorts with twists... after the defeat of master xehanort, the world's are now at peace or is it? a lot of OCs forgive me for the bad summary :3 it looks better than the summary XD i'm serious! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any other square enix characters!!! Only Raine and Solaris!!! And I don't own any of the songs!!!**

**Chapter 1**

The world of **Twilight Town** was peaceful and harmonious once again, as well as the other worlds that were connected with the **Kingdom Hearts Wars**. At **Twilight Town**, a girl was sleeping on her big, white bed. The sun's rays passed through the window and lit up her porcelain skin. Her radiant sky-coloured hair shined and her wavy locks framed her face. Her alarm clock rang, she woke up with a happy expression. Her mismatched eyes, pink and purple, opened as she got out of bed to open the curtain. The sunlight illuminated the room and the birds sat on her window sill, excited to see her face. All she did was smile at them and pointed to the bird seeds sitting on the sill. The birds chirped and ate. She then proceeded to the bathroom and did her morning rituals.

Later, she was wearing her usual attire. Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail and her bangs framed her face. She had on a cream pink kami under a midriff vest and her belly button was snowing. Her pants reached below her knees and it started on her hips. A blue belt adorned her hips and it made her petite form smaller. The light blue belt matched her hair and her left wristband and her right elbow guard. And last but not the least, she wore a pair of light blue and purple shoes. Taking one last look at her mirror, she then waved at the little birds and left her house.

The blue-haired then walked to the **Usual Spot** to meet up with her friends. She already knew their secret. The four of them were involved in the **Kingdom Hearts Battles**. A **Keyblade Wielder**, Roxas, had spikey-blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and wore black and white. He used to be a **Nobody** until he turned into a real person. Hayner, also a blonde yet he had the dirty blonde hair colour and had golden brown eyes. He wore a green and black outfit. Next was Pence, a genius. He had chocolate coloured hair and eyes, and wore a red and blue ensemble. Lastly was Olette, the other girl in the gang. She had beautiful brown hair and bright green eyes matched her orange clothes that reflected her cheery personality. "Hey, Raine!" The merry girl cheered, "Guess what!?" she looked so excited.

"What's up?" Raine gave her a smile.

"Our pals from the other world, the **Destiny Islands**, are coming to visit!!" Hayner told her happily.

"Oh that's nice!" Raine was told that their friends from the other world had been personally appointed by the king to save them in the war, "How?"

"King Mickey, the **King of Disney Castle**, lent them a gummi ship." Pence answered.

"And he thought that all of us should see each other after all that's happened." Roxas added.

"Well that's great!" Raine flashed them a smile, "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Don't worry, Raine!" Olette put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll introduce you to them. They're a nice bunch."

"Yeah. And if I didn't know any better, Raine, Roxas and Sora could've been twins!" Hayner laughed.

"Hayner!" Roxas didn't like it when they called him 'Sora's twin.'

"Okay, you two. Calm down." Raine and Olette were giggling as the boys were verbally attacking each other.

"C'mon guys! We're going to be late!!" Pence said as he ran out on them.

"Wait for us!" They followed suit.

The four of them caught up with Pence. Roxas walked casually while Hayner had his hands in his pockets, Pence led them to the **Station Heights** through** Tram Common**. Raine was listening to Olette and Pence who were telling her stories about Sora and Kairi, although they couldn't tell her something about their silver haired friend. Thankfully, Roxas stepped in and told her all about Riku. Raine was content with what they had told her.

Arriving at the** Station Plaza**, they sat on the stairs of the station, while waiting for their friends to arrive. Roxas hopped on a black and white skateboard that he had found near the entrance and started to do tricks. Grinding the rails, doing a heely, 360° spins, and air walks. "Roxas!" a feminine voice called.

"Oh!" Roxas got off his skateboard and waved back at a blonde haired girl wearing a white-blue attire, "Hey Naminѐ!"

"Naminѐ!" The rest of the group waved back as Naminѐ walked towards them.

"Hey there. Sorry I'm late." She bowed, "Are they here yet?"

"Umm, no. Not yet." Roxas answered.

"Sora!" Olette, Hayner, and pence practically yelled when they saw a spikey- haired brunette who was walking towards them with a red-haired girl and a silver haired male.

"Sora! Riku! Kairi! You're here!" Naminѐ walked to the red haired girl as she clapped her hands together, "How are you, Kairi?"

"I'm good. How about you, Naminѐ?" Kairi asked her former **Nobody**, "Sora's been taking really good care of me. As well as, Riku."

"Same here. Roxas has been taking really good care of me. And so are the others." Naminѐ responded.

"Hey, Sora!" Hayner, Roxas, and Pence greeted.

"Hiya, guys. Good to see you all again!" Sora cheered.

"Hey, Riku!" Naminѐ and Olette giggled and waved. Riku gave them a nod.

Raine looked at all of them with her smile. She could tell that all of them missed each other very dearly. It has been over a year after the **Kingdom Hearts Wars**. When Raine observes Sora and Roxas, she gave a hearty smile and agreed to Hayner's comment about them being twins. Too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Naminѐ and Olette had grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She just noticed when Olette poked her side. "Olette!" She jumped an inch.

"Glad you're back!" The girls gave her a cheeky smile.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, meet our new friend." Roxas pulled her to the front, "This is Raine."

"She just recent moved here." Olette piped up.

"Hello." Raine shyly waved, "My name is Raine."

"Raine, meet Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Roxas introduced the three.

"Pleased to meet you, Raine, my name is Kairi." The red-head held her out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too, Kairi." The blue-haired shook the red-head's hand.

"Hey, Raine! Nice to meet you! I'm Sora!" The cheery brunette shook her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Raine was surprised that he was an opposite yet not so opposite of Roxas.

"Pleasure to meet you, Raine. My name is Riku." The silver haired male bowed and kissed Raine's hand, like a gentleman.

Raine blushed, "Ummm... It's a pleasure to meet you to, Riku." The gang snickered.

Now that all of them have gotten acquainted, Naminѐ told all of them that Raine was going to do another concert. Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at them with confused faces. Hayner told them that Raine was the town's songbird causing her to blush and the three clapped with surprised expressions. "The concert's tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The gang had all the time in the world before Raine's concert. They were at **Market Street**. Roxas, Sora, and Riku were showing off who was the best in freestyle skateboarding. The little children around the area surrounded them and watched in excitement as the three boys showed off. The little girls and young girls were cheering for Riku, while the rest cheered for either Roxas or Sora. The gang found it cute. Kairi explained to them that Riku was the eyecandy at **Destiny Islands**.

Pray that this happy and peaceful world will stay like this.

"Huh?" Raine looked around, 'That's weird...!?' She saw a dark cloaked figure on top of one of the buildings. The figure put his finger on his covered face, 'Who is that?...*yawn*"

Once again, darkness will overcome this world.

The purple-clad girl suddenly felt sleepy so she closed her eyes. She then fell asleep. After what it seemed to be a few minutes, Raine woke up and found herself in a dark void. She then got up from the beautiful floor. It was circular and she saw that the floor had Riku on it with smaller pictures of Kairi and Sora. Raine looked around and could only see darkness. Suddenly three lights emerged with a sword, shield, and a staff. A voice was heard.

Welcome to the **Station of Serenity**, my child.Choose wisely. These weapons will protect you in your quest to save us all. The **Sword** is a weapon with immense power. The **Staff **is a weapon with magical capabilities. And, the **Shield**, wields great defensive powers. Choose only one among these weapons, child.

The blue- haired examined each weapon she could feel her heart being drawn to the sword. Raine was told that she had excellent reflexes to defend herself. She didn't seem to be drawn to the **Staff** so she just walked towards the **Sword** and held it. The **Staff **and **Shield** suddenly disappeared and a beautiful door appeared. It was decorated with a glass painting of Roxas and Sora.

Through this door, a great adventure lies ahead. Your story begins to intertwine and unfold. An **Angel** among the people, be the light in the **Darkness**, Be the warmth in the cold. The new **Keyblade Wielder, **spread your wings and protect those in the **Light**.

"**Keyblade**?" Raine was confused, CHING!"Huh?" the **Sword **shined and turned into the legendary **Keyblade, **"This is like Sora's and Roxas'." She looked at the door that showed the same **Keyblade** being held by Roxas and Sora, "I hope I can do this...Although, I hope nothing bad happens." She took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing..." Raine opened the door and opened it. A bright light engulfed her. "**Keyblade**... New wielder ... light ... what?" Raine opened her eyes to find a night time **Twilight Town**, 'I'm back?'

"Hey, Raine. You're finally up." A beautiful male voice said.

"?" Raine's vision adjusted, "Oh um, hey." Raine blushed to find Riku's face above hers. "Umm, not to be rude but what are you doing here? How long was I asleep?"

"The others told me to stay with you here in the **Usual Spot** and you've been asleep for a good four hours." Riku replied.

"Oh, I see. May I know what time it is?" Raine sat up from his lap and stood up from the couch, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"About 6 in the evening." Riku stated, reading the clock.

"EH!?" Raine got paranoid, "My concert is in an hour!"

"Don't worry." Riku told her, "Naminѐ told me to take you to the **Sandlot**."

"Oh. Thank you very much, Riku." Raine bowed.

"No problem. Just get ready first then we'll leave whenever you are ready." Riku told her.

"Okay." Raine was happy at how considerate Riku was. 'Should I tell him about me being the new wielder?'

After a good 45 minute voice exercise, Raine was good to go. Raine and Riku proceeded to the **Sandlot**. A magnificent stage was set in the middle. The crowd was gathered around the stage and they waited patiently for the concert to start. A few minutes later, Roxas, Hayner, Seifer, a boy from the **Twilight Town** Disciplinary Committee, and of course, Pence, went to their designated instruments. The crowd became silent and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Olette, and Naminѐ were at the center front. The Disciplinary Committee made sure that there was order. The crowd then was engulfed in darkness when everything became dark. They could only hear the instruments playing. A few moments later, the spotlights turned to reveal Raine and on cue to her song. (I need more affection than you know) Omoidaseba haruka haruka/ Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaitete/ Kirei na aozora no shita Raine had all ears and eyes on her as she sang with an angelic voice. Bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita/ Natsukashii iro ni/ Mado ga somaru/ Mae wo muritereba mata de masuka/ Mirai wa doko edemo tsuzuiteruada/ Ookina kanban no shitade/ Jidan no utsuroi wo miteina/ Hito shirezu/ My heart's a battleground/ (I need two emotions)/ (I need more affection than you know)/ (I need two emotions)/ Nidoto aeru hito ni basho ni/ Mado wo akeru/ Omoidaseba haruka haruka/ Mirai wa doko mademo kagayaiteita/ Kirei na aozora no shita de/ Bokura wa itsumademo nemutteita/ (All fears are lies)/ Aozora no shita... Raine then took a bow as the crowd cheered. The band went to Raine and made sure that she was in the middle, all held hands and took a bow together. "Thank you for coming everyone!" Raine was very happy as she blew all of them kisses. "Well, then let's get this party started!" The concert continued with everyone enjoying themselves.

After the one hour concert, the gang went to the **Station Plaza** and went up the **Clock Tower**. They sat on the edges with their legs hanging. All nine of them were eating sea-salt ice cream. They were admiring how the night sky looked. Kairi and Sora and Olette were so hyper that they kept on talking about Raine's concert. All everybody could do was laugh out loud when Naminѐ and Roxas joined their conversation. Even if they were all having fun, Raine couldn't get her mind off at what happened to her earlier, being told that she is the new **Wielder of the Keyblade**. She was debating with herself if she should tell them or not. She just decided to keep quiet in the end. Unbeknownst to her, a silver-haired male knew about her new identity, 'Is it possible for a new **Wielder** to appear if the worlds are at peace?' Riku thought, gazing at the starry sky, 'Or something bad is going to happen...'

"Everyone, look! It's a star shower!" Raine told them and had they looked at the sky with joyous expressions.

"Hurry! Make a wish, everyone!" Olette told them, as the countless stars were brightly shining.

As the stars fell, all of them closed their eyes and thought of their wishes. Raine wanted her wish to come true, no matter what. If the **Darkness** will befall the worlds, she hoped that her **light** could help everyone. Also, if the voice told her about having **wings**, she hoped she could spread them and save everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the star shower, they all decided to go home. Sora, Kairi, and Riku were going to stay at **Naminѐ's Mansion** in **The Wood** so they headed north. Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette headed east while Raine headed west alone after Naminѐ told her to get plenty of rest and waved goodbye to each other then went their separate ways. Riku ans Sora walked behind Kairi and Naminѐ. Following the girls to the mansion, Riku told Sora that he needed to talk to him about something. "Kairi! Naminѐ! You girls just go ahead. Riku and I will follow you, okay?" Sora called to them as they were at the mansion path.

"Okay. Goodnight." Kairi and Naminѐ bowed and walked the short path.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sora asked when the girls were out of earshot.

"Well, it's about..." Riku started to explain.

Back with Raine, she didn't go to her house directly. Instead, she headed off to the **Station Plaza** to clear her head. She didn't feel tired at all. She was still confused about her being the new **Keyblade Wielder**. She was sure that it wasn't a joke and she should believe in herself. The blue- haired got to the **Station Plaza** and stood by the viewing point. She looked at the lit town and admired the starry sky, again. The cool evening breeze blew on her face and a dove perched on her shoulder and cooed. It turned out to be one of the birds that visit her in the morning. Raine warmly smiled at the bird and petted its head. The white bird flew to her face and received a kiss from Raine on the beak. The little bird flew with an embarrassed face. Suddenly, Raine was engulfed in a blinding light again, "What the...!?"

"Riku, are you sure about this?" Sora asked.

"Positive." Riku nodded, "Raine has been chosen. Her **light** got brighter."

Without warning, the two jumped a few feet away from each other. There were dark aura holes appearing on the wood's floor, trees, and everywhere. The **Keyblade Warriors' eyes **widened. In front of their eyes were **Heartless**, specifically **Shadow**. "Riku, I bet **Twilight Town** is in danger." Sora told the tall male, "**Keyblade**!" his **Keyblade** appeared, the **Kingdom Key**.

"Yeah same here." Riku raised his arm and his **Way to the Dawn Keyblade** appeared, "They might be after Raine." He looked at Sora, "Sora, I'll go look for her."

"Okay." The brunette then started to attack as Riku started to clear his path to the entrance of **Tram Common**.

Meanwhile with Roxas, he was getting attacked by **Dusk Nobodies**. Fortunately for him, he was alone and that Hayner, Olette, and Pence were back in their homes. Roxas jumped and ran on the building wall and called out his own **Kingdom Key**. He then did a **Lunarsault** on the **Nobodies** and rapidly attacked them. He was pretty confused why they showed up. "What in the world made them appear again!?"

The **Keyblade Heroes of the Battle**, once again **Darkness** has appeared. Now is the time to be the **Ultimate Light** to lock the **Darkness** away forever. All will be saved with an **Angel's Whisper** and the intertwined hearts.

A voice echoed through the minds of Riku, Roxas, and Sora.

Once again, your journey begins to save the **Realm of Light**. The **Heroes of Destiny**, open the door to the **Light** with an **Angel's Voice**.

The blinding light that engulfed Raine and brought her to a different dimension. It was similar to the **Station of Serenity** but now a voice told her in her head that she was in the **Station of Awakening**. Once again, she was standing on a glass floor. This time, the floor design had Kairi and Sora, both were holding hands and they looked like they were sleeping. Raine then looked around her dark surroundings and a silver staircase appeared. She then climbed up the stairs and ended up on another floor. Now, the floor had Roxas and Naminѐ with the same position as Sora and Kairi. All of a sudden the **Heartless** appeared. Raine's **Keyblade** then appeared in a different form. It was now purple and there were feather shaped ends for the key. The handle was an enclosed wing and a halo and its **Keychain** was a wing. It was her very own **Keyblade**, **Angel Feathers**. Although, when her **Keyblade** appeared, the **Heartless** suddenly vanished. A giant **Nobody** appeared, it was a **Twilight Thorn**. Raine backed away a little bit but her body suddenly stopped moving and she was lifted up in the air. The **Twilight Thorn** then was about to attack her but then again, she was the new **Wielder**. Raine suddenly parried the attack with her **Keyblade**. The spell was dropped on her as she started to attack her enemy when she landed. Raine then jumped on its head and did a **Lunarsault**. Suddenly, during the last attack, the silver enemy made a number of portals and vine-like things appeared. Raine then started to do **Reversal** moves until she got to the enemy.

Nearing the enemy, she threw her **Keyblade** at it and did punches and kicks on it. She felt her new strength made great impact and dealt great damage at the enemy. A moment later, the enemy swung its arm at her and she nearly fell off the floor. Good thing her **Keyblade** returned to her and she stuck it on the floor. Unfortunately, the enemy's weight was too heavy and the floor tilted. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was falling towards it and it was creating a large energy. Something made Raine throw her weapon at the enemy's energy. So, she did and it made the energy hit the enemy. The large impact sort of knocked her out and she landed on the floor, hard.

Raine! Where are you!?

"That voice...Riku?..." She whispered as another light engulfed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rain was pouring down really hard and the thunders boomed. A girl with beautiful, black hair with brown and blue highlights was entering a room that was brightly lit. In the room, was the new **Keyblade Wielder**, asleep on a dark blue bed that was on the side of a simple room. The ebony- haired girl's clothes contrasted to the color of the bed. She walked towards Raine with a water basin and a cloth. The girl placed the basin on the bedside table and soaked the cloth and put it on Raine's forehead,"Please wake up soon, **Keyblade Wielder.**" Her soft spoken voice whispered in the room.

The following morning, Raine finally opened her eyes. She put a hand on her forehead and removed the damp cloth and set it on the bedside table. As she sat up, the ebony-haired girl from the previous day entered the room. She was holding a try of food and water. "I had a feeling you were going to wake up now." She had a smile on her face and she placed the tray on the table.

"Where am I?" Raine asked, "How did I get here?"

"You're here in **Balamb Garden** or at least what's left of it. And I found you when I saw you falling from the sky and I caught you, **Mistress of the Keyblade**." The beautiful woman bowed her head.

"Wha—how did you know?" Raine asked, surprised.

"It is because you have the brightest **Light**." The girl simply answered, "And that because you were wielding a **Keyblade** when I saw you."

"What is your name?" Raine asked, out of the blue.

"My name is Rinoa Heartilly." The blue-clad woman replied, "And yours, **Mistress**?"

"My name is Raine." They shook each other's hands, "How did you catch me?"

"Believe it or not, I flew." Rinoa told her, "For some reason I sometimes have wings."

"Then that must mean you are very special." Raine chided, "Are you the only one here, Rinoa? I don't feel another presence here."

"You're right. I am the only person in this world. A few years ago..." Rinoa began to explain to Raine about the **Heartless** destroying her home.

When Rinoa finished her story and explanation, she saw the tears flowing down from Raine's eyes. She was surprised. Rinoa then asked the young **Wielder** why she was crying. All Raine answered, "It is because I am crying for you who cannot cry." Rinoa was taken back and whispered a 'Thank you' to her as tears fell on from her face. That day's incident started Raine and Rinoa's friendship.

Ever since that day, the girls would tell stories about each other and Rinoa would guide Raine about her way as the **Keyblade Wielder**. Sometimes, when Raine and Rinoa would search the dying planet, they would occasionally get attacked by **Heartless** and **Nobodies**. Rinoa would usually fight for Raine since she wasn't well enough to fight yet. Her weapons were magic and a blaster edge, **Pinwheel**.

A few days have passed and Raine had fully recovered. The girls were in the **Library** and were reading books about the different **Heartless** that Rinoa encountered during the years, magic, and it's time for this world to rest." Rinoa told Raine, getting out her **Pinwheel**.

"And I think **Balamb Garden** will finally be free." Raine added, her **Keyblade **appearing, "Any ideas how we can escape?"

"Yes. Before this world was attacked, **He** made a **Gummi Ship**." Rinoa explained, "If I am right, the **Basement** couldn't have been destroyed but I am not sure."

"Well, we won't be able to find out unless we get there." Raine encouraged as the **Heartless** and **Nobodies** surrounded them.

"Well then... let's get going." Rinoa started the first attack when she released her **Pinwheel**. Raine then followed.

The long haired **Warriors** finished off every **Heartless** that blocked their path to the **Basement**. It took them a few minutes, 15 minutes to be exact, to get to the **Basement** but alas, their way of escaping was destroyed. The **Basement** was no longer there. And unfortunately for them as well, a **Behemoth Heartless** appeared behind them. It was large but not as big as the **Twilight Thorn** Raine fought. "Rinoa, I can tell your energy out, just stay here. I'll handle this."

'"No, you are too! We need to combine our strength!" Rinoa protested.

"No, I'll be alright." Rinoa smiled at her.

The **Keyblade Mistress** jumped on the **Behemoth's** face and kept swinging her **Keyblade** at it. She then saw Rinoa do a **Thunder** spell on its horn. That gave Raine a clue that she had to destroy the horn. Too caught up, she let her guard down, the giant **Heartless **pinned her on the wall with its massive foot. Rinoa screamed her name as she ran to the enemy and jumped on its back. Rinoa aimed her **Pinwheel** at the horn and gave it extra strength with **Thunder**. The **Behemoth** loosened its hold on Raine drastically, giving her a chance to punch to punch its foot. "Are you okay?" Rinoa asked when Raine leapt beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raine looked at the horn, "We have to destroy that thing fast." A large, dark energy was being emitted from the **Heartless**, "We have to attack it with a **Combo Attack**."

"But we don't know any."

"Now, we do." Raine showed Rinoa her lit **Keyblade**, "My **Keyblade** is reacting to your **Blaster Edge**!" Rinoa lifted her lit weapon.

"We can do this..." Rinoa whispered.

"**Angelo Wing**!"

As they said that, they were attacking in sync. Raine swung her **Angel Feathers** and Rinoa released her **Pinwheel**. After, Rinoa cast spells on the horn while Raine threw her **Keyblade**. Finally,when their energy was about to run out, Rinoa's wings appeared and Raine was surprised to have it, too. Their pure white wings shined and each got a feather and put it on their weapons. Their last attack was a shooting rain of feathers with their weapons. Not only did it hit the horn, it also hit the whole **Heartless**. As the attack was unleashed, the world of **Balamb Garden **was engulfed in darkness while the two girls were engulfed in a shining light.


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

**Chapter 5 and 6**

The world of **Radiant Garden** has now been fully restored to its original state. The barren lands were now fields of flowers, harvest, and there was a giant lake. The **Heartless Castle** was now in ruins under the lake. The sky is blue and it was clear. The town was more prosperous and the **Defense Mechanism** is as perfect as ever. Thanks to the Restoration Committee as well as the **Heroes of the Keyblade Battles** and their friends from other worlds.

At the **Marketplace**, the head of the Restoration committee and ruler of **Radiant Garden**, Leon, a handsome brunette with a scar that adorned his face and had an earring on his left ear was there with Riku, Roxas, and Sora. He was wearing a black and blue ensemble with blood red design and accessories. The four of them were at the **McDuck Ice Cream Shop **that Scrooge McDuck owned. Leon treated the three boys to sea- salt ice cream. The young ruler was very curious as to why the three of them appeared out of nowhere. "Riku, Roxas, Sora," the brunette crossed his arms, "not that I'm complaining but, why did you all appear so suddenly?"

"Naminѐ and Kairi sent us here." Sora answered.

"Why? Did something happen?" This time, Leon asked Roxas.

"They said something about another battle is about to be fought and that, a new **Keyblade Wielder** has appeared." Roxas replied.

"Do you know who the new warrior is?" Roxas shook his head.

"It's Raine." Riku answered.

"What?! Raine is the new **wielder**?!" Roxas was wide eyed, "How come Naminѐ and Kairi didn't know?" Sora and Riku shook their heads, "I see..." Roxas sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"Who's Raine?" Leon asked, fixing his blazer.

"She's our friend from **Twilight Town**." Sora answered.

'"Riku, how do you know that it's her?" Leon crossed his arms once again and leaned against the wall.

The three looked at the silver- haired male who blinked. They were giving him the weary look. So, Riku explained to Roxas and Leon the same thing he told Sora. When he finished explaining, Sora asked if he found Raine when they searched around **Twilight Town** but alas, Riku didn't find her, that made the three males think. Although, Riku interrupted their train of thoughts when he told them that he heard her voice but she was nowhere to be seen. "Hmmm... If I'm right, she might have been at the **Station of Awakening** then." Sora concluded.

"That must mean she's safe then." Roxas added.

"YO! Sq—err, I mean, Leon!" A male looking like the same age as Riku came running towards them with a girl with fiery red hair and bright sea- green eyes who looked just about Raine's age.

"Hey! Zell, wait up!" She yelled at the male with a henna tattoo on the left side of his face.

"Hurry up, Solaris!" Zell yelled back.

The spiky, blonde- haired male was wearing a black shirt under a hooded, blood red jersey. He was also wearing a pair of blue, baggy, cropped pants and a pair of black and red shoes that matched his gloves. The young girl next to him was wearing an orange vest and a whit kami under it. Her red hair was clipped by dark orange barrettes. Her orange vest was open and revealed her toned stomach and it matched her white, orange, and red orange shoes while her fiery red hair complimented her red belt around her waist and matched her black cropped shorts. "Zell, you could've waited for me!" She scolded the male, "...OH! Hi, Leon! I'm sorry!" She bowed when she noticed Riku and the others, "Hello there."

"Hi there!" The gang waved at her.

"Allow me to introduce them," Leon cleared his throat, "They are Zell Dincht and Solaris. Both of them are my childhood friends."

"You should've seen his face!" Zell laughed, "Squall's expression was like 'OMG- I- THOUGHT- YOU- GUYS- WERE- DEAD!' look!"

Zell, be quiet and behave yourself!" Solaris hit Zell on the head.

"Anyways, Zell and Solaris, meet Riku, Roxas, and Sora." Leon introduced the three who bowed, "So, what did y—"

"Hey, Leon, what's that!?" Roxas, Sora, and Zell interrupted when they pointed towards the sky as feathers fell.

Whenever you need me... I'll always be here. I'll be waiting for you to come... I promise. If you find me ... I'll never let you go.

"That voice ..." An image of an ebony haired female appeared in Leon's head, "It can't be ..."

"It's coming towards the field! C'mon, Leon!" Sora ran toward the plaza. Everyone followed.

After getting to the fields, Leon, Solaris, and Zell had wide eyes at the sight of an ebony- haired woman floating in midair with white wings enclosing her. As for Riku, Roxas, and Sora, they gasped when they saw the person beside her and a **Keyblade** floating vertically between them. Leon walked towards the ebony- haired girl and her wings suddenly disappeared, as a flurry of feathers appeared. They all covered their eyes as a bright light revealed itself. "RINOA!/ RAINE!" They exclaimed when the figures identities were revealed and they were lying on top of the flowers. Leon, Solaris, and Zell went to Rinoa while Riku, Roxas, and Sora went to Raine.

"Ugh... my head ..." Rinoa put her hand on her forehead and felt a familiar warmth by her side, "?" It was Leon sleeping on the edge of the bed, 'Who is he?'

"hmmmn... mnh... *yawn*" Leon began to stir in his sleep, his face facing her.

'Huh?!.. It can't be...'

Inside the ebony- haired girl's head, an image of a brunette with a scar on his face appeared in her head. Rinoa's eyes widened, in her mind, she kept on thinking that the person beside her looked like the person she once knew and loved. She wasn't sure if it was him or not but her heart was telling her to believe. Rinoa then slowly sat up, careful to not wake the sleeping male, and hunched to examine his face. He looked so much like the person she once knew. She ran a hand through his silky and soft locks and touched his face. His skin was soft and the scar beautifully adorned his face. She then noticed the earring he was wearing. It was the same, as well. Even the **Griever Lion** design he had, "Oh, you're awake now?" the smooth, familiar voice rang in her ears. The brunette woke up from his sleep, "How are you, Rinoa?"

"Sq... Sq... Squ... Squall..." Rinoa felt a pang in her heart as tears welled up in her eyes, "You jerk! You promised that you would come back to me!" She covered her face, Leon sitting up, "You're such a... a... I really...."

"I missed you, too." Leon knew what the beautiful female meant, "I haven't heard your voice... for such a long time."

"Squall..." Rinoa hugged him, "I was all alone... in that dying world. You never came back but I waited for you."

"I abandoned that name, Squall Leonhart," He told her as he stroked her hair, "I wanted to remove that weak person inside me that couldn't protect his home world and... the one he loves... But after seeing you alive ...all this time..." Rinoa looked up at him with teary eyes, "I'm glad but I'm sorry... I'm Leon now."

"NO! I want Squall back! I want him not Leon! You're still you! No matter what, Squall will always be Squall!" Rinoa protested, "You know it's all right to be weak sometimes...nobody's perfect."

"But Rinoa... I couldn't protect you..." He didn't know what to do. His heart and mind were confusing him. He hasn't felt this foreign feeling in a long time.

"You came and that's all that matters." Rinoa told him, "That was enough for me."

The blue- clad female cupped his face as she looked at him with teary eyes again. Her dark orbs contrasted with his beautiful blue ones. In turn, Leon cupped hers. His eyes began to water as her warm touch felt good in his cold one. The past was reminiscing in his mind. Rinoa didn't blame him nor did she get angry at him for failing his duties to protect her or their home world. All she told him that just seeing him coming was fine for her because she believed in him. Leon let go of his true self to escape the failed mission he was given: To protect **Balamb Garden **and to keep her safe. "I'm so sorry, Rinoa..." He hugged her tight and his tears finally streamed down his face, "I'm so sorry... Our home was destroyed and I wasn't able to save you..."

"I told you...Its fine. You came for me but it was out of our hands..." She stoked his hair, "I'm glad you're alive but please, Leon. Please turn back to Squall. I want you to be who you truly are."

In another room of the **Radiant Garden Castle** were Raine, Riku, Roxas, and Sora. Raine had just regained her consciousness and found the three boys sleeping on the floor and couch. It seemed that Sora was pushed off the couch by Roxas, Raine giggled. Riku, being a light sleeper, woke up and saw Roxas' foot in front of his face and heard Raine's giggles. He noticed that she was still lying down on the bed. He slowly moved away from Roxas and stepped over Sora, who was grumbling in their sleep. "I see you're fine now, Raine." Riku told the watery- haired beauty as he sat on the bed.

"Hey. Umm, long time no see..." She smiled.

"You gave us quite a scare back at **Twilight Town**, you know?" He looked like he was a father who was scolding his dear daughter who disappeared from his sight, "We had no idea where you were after the attack in **Twilight Town**."

"I'm sorry..." Raine tried to sit up but then a headache came and she fell back on her pillow, "Ow, my head... I was transported to a different world..."

"And then what happened?" The silver- haired male wanted answers.

"I met Rinoa. She was all alone in **Balamb Garden**. Rinoa took care of me when she found and saved me. Although, it was so lonely there... that world was slowly dying but it finally died when we fought this giant monster." A thought crossed her mind, "RINOA!" she sat up, the headache disappearing, "WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE OKAY?!"

"Woah! Take it easy, Raine. Don't worry she's alright. Leon's with her." Riku explained.

"Leon?"

"He's a friend of ours."

"Phew! That's good to hear." Raine put a hand over her heart, "Riku... I'm confused..."

"About being the new **Keyblade Wielder**?" Riku read her thoughts and she nodded in response, "Don't worry. All you have to do is trust in your heart and who you are."

"AND ALWAYS BE HAPPY!" The two look-a – likes jumped onto Riku's back all of a sudden, signifying that they were awake, "AND DON'T BE SAD!"

"Okay, I'll remember that." Raine smiled, "I'll do my best not to let you down."

"That's all there is to it." Sora cheered.

"So, what now?" Roxas looked at Sora.

"NOW, YOU, GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Riku hollered as he stood up causing the boys to topple on top of each other on the floor with a fit of laughter.

The watery- haired girl laughed at the three. Although even if she laughed, she couldn't help but cry. Raine rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away. The three noticed and sat on the bed again. Uncontrollable tears just streamed down her face and they could tell that she was scared and confused because of the recent events that happened so fast.

At the **Courtyard**, Solaris was playing with her **Chain Whip** and watched Zell train by himself. The two were very restless. They had visited Rinoa earlier in the **Master Bedroom** but they stayed outside most of the time. They were eavesdropping on the conversation she was having with Leon. All of them were childhood friends in **Balamb Garden** and the two were like Zell's and Solaris' older siblings. They were also students at the **Balamb Garden Military Academy**. "Hey, Zell..." Solaris called the blonde.

"Yeah? What is it?" He responded as he ran up the wall and flipped into the air with a combination of his multiple kicks.

"What do you think Leon will do, now that Rinoa is here?" She dismissed her whip and sat on the ground.

"I'm guessing that he'll decide whether he wants to return to his true self or not." THUMP! He landed beside the fiery- haired girl, "And now that his princess is back—oof!" Solaris tripped him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA!" Solaris laughed her little baby heart out.

"Solaris!" Zell whined, "I'm so going to get you for this!" He jumped to stand up and advance towards the girl with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no!" Solaris stood up and ran for it.

"You are so not going to get away with this!" Zell ran after her.

"Rinoa, I don't know." Leon was sitting beside Rinoa on the bed.

"Squall," His princess leaned towards him, "I'll be your **light** just like before. Even if you still weak, I'll be your strength. Even if you changed your identity to 'Leon', Squall..." She still referred to him as 'Squall', "You will always be 'Squall Leonhart.' My first love and will always be. His **light** never disappeared and still shines just like when we were kids." She smiled at him, eyes glowing with sincerity.

"Really?" Leon felt touched, "To be honest, Rinoa, you still are the only one after all this time." Leon got her hand and placed it over his heart, "I was never alone." He finally smiled and warmed Rinoa's heart.

"We're always together no matter what happens." Rinoa loved his smile that he would show to her, "Right, Squall?"

The ebony- haired female then leaned closer to Leon's face. She had finally, as well as he, felt each other's warmth once again. The outspoken princess kissed her prince charming again after a long time. Now, Leon's head was clearer than ever. He ran away from his past self and that was very cowardly. He also thought that it was a weak move. He needed to face the fact that what was done is done and it could never be undone. The young ruler decided, he was going to face himself again...for himself and for Rinoa.

As hearts intertwine with one another, everyone's strengths are growing. Now, the lone warrior shall rise up once again with a flurry of feathers and with a heart of a lion.

'I've decided.' Leon thought, pulling Rinoa into a hug, kissing her back.


End file.
